Iceberg Lounge
The Iceberg Lounge is a trendy Gotham City nightclub, and is the base of operations for the Penguin. Seemingly tiring of the criminal lifestyle, Penguin went "legit" and began running a posh nightclub, "The Iceberg Lounge". He has three new beauties running his club for him in his absence; Jay, Raven, and Lark. The Iceberg Lounge is the hottest place in town according to Gotham's jaded in-crowd. The preening Penguin enjoys the good life, but he hasn't entirely abandoned his criminal ways. Using the club as a front, the Penguin secretly continues to control Gotham City's underworld by trading in illegal information and stolen goods. The two-story, 12,800-square-foot restaurant and lounge includes a large pool for pet seals and penguins in the center dining area, an iceberg-like sculpture in the pool, a ship themed dance floor, and polar decor. A tuxedoed jazz band on the sculpture is often seen playing tunes. The Penguin has his own private dining area, upstairs near the bar where he can oversee everything. Some of the nightclub's more secret areas include the Penguin's office and armory, and some of the Iceberg Lounge's hidden back rooms, which serve various criminal purposes. Batman often infiltrates the Iceberg Lounge to keep an eye on The Penguin's after-hours activities, usually under the guise of Matches Malone. When Penguin's crime ring of kidnapping pregnant girls was discovered, the Iceberg Lounge was the target of a vicious attack that destroyed the penthouse of the building. After Black Mask became crime lord of Gotham, Penguin abandoned the city and left the Iceberg Lounge utterly empty. Black Mask used the building as a hideout and base of operation for some of his henchmen including Mad Hatter and Alexandra Kosov. Batman R.I.P. After Penguin recovered the Lounge for himself, Slam Bradley broke into the establishment and questioned Penguin about Hush's current whereabouts. When Batman went missing, Robin broke into the Lounge coming through a window and looking for some answers. A few days later, Batgirl went to the Lounge and also questioned Penguin about Batman's location. Her abrupt interruption caught the attention of Johnny Stitches and Intergang, who were frequent visitors of the Iceberg Lounge, much to Penguin's dismay. The Lounge was the chosen place for supervillains like Killer Croc, Mr. Freeze and Man-Bat to eliminate a great faction of Intergang and regain control of the city. Penguin allowed them to destroy the place to get rid of Intergang and then used Intergang's money to repair the damage done. DCnU Penguin reopened the Iceberg Lounge under a new name; the Iceberg Casino. It is now a floating casino and hotel just outside of Gotham, designed like a sparkling iceberg. A secret backroom was the meeting place for some of Gotham's newest villains, such as Hypnotic, Mister Combustible, and Mister Toxic. Not long after its grand opening, the villain Snakeskin attempted to assassinate the Penguin, but was shot before he could succeed. Rumors began spreading that Lady Shiva was coming to Gotham to kill organized crime. Heeding the warning, Penguin closed down the casino, packing his valuables as he planned to seek shelter somewhere else. Redhood and the outlaws: Prince of Gotham After returning to a life of crime Jason Todd (Prime Earth) has taken over the Iceberg Lounge and is currently keeping the Penguin prisoner inside its' walls. He now manages the casino with the assistance of Susan Su (Prime Earth) and her sister. | PointsOfInterest = | Residents = * Jason Todd (Current owner) * Penguin (Oswald Cobblepot) (Prisoner) Staff * Suzie Su (Security) * Blanc Su (Accountant) * Candy Su (Waitress) * Anastasia Su (Lounge singer) * Night Su (Dealer) * Wingman (Security) * Bunker (Assistant) Other Versions Arkhamverse This version of the Iceberg Lounge was built within Cyrus Pinkney's Institute for Natural History, which was bought by Cobblepot when the building went up for auction. Solomon Grundy was kept in a secret lair underneath the nightclub. Gotham The nightclub which would later become the Iceberg Lounge was originally named The Sirens and owned by Barbara Kean and Tabitha Galavan. After the death of Barbara, Penguin and Ivy Pepper took control of the abandoned nightclub and refurbished it into the Iceberg Lounge.A Dark Knight: Pax Penguina Penguin successfully ran the Iceberg Lounge with the help of Victor Zsasz and Arthur Penn. When Oswald was defeated by Sofia Falcone, she put Tabitha, Barbara and Selina Kyle in control of the nightclub, who managed it up until the No Man's Land year. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Businesses Category:Bars and nightclubs Category:Gotham (TV Series) Locations